La voix d'un père
by Shouplle
Summary: Une île se profile derrière la lunette courbée de la longue vue. Déserte. Seule une immense forêt semble se jeter de part et d'autre de ses rives. Cependant, Noé(e) y rencontrera le seul Homme qui n'omit jamais de l'aimer ; Son père.
**AVANT DE COMMENCER**

Cet OS est un chapitre bonus de ma fiction « La Piraterie dans le Sang » Il est plutôt conseiller de la lire avant d'entamer cet OS. Néanmoins, on peut, je pense, aisément comprendre l'enjeu de l'histoire en ne lisant que cet OS.

 **Pour ceux qui veulent un résumé très succinct :**

Noée, la jeune sœur du trio ASL décide de prendre la mer suite au décès de son frère adulé : Ace. Elle est faible, têtue, et chétive. C'est une gamine sûre d'elle et toujours à côté de la plaque. Elle a mangé un fruit du démon, celui des champs de force, mais elle ne le maîtrise absolument pas. Elle se rend sur une île pour constituer son équipage. Constatant que personne ne la prend au sérieux, elle décide de se couper les cheveux et de mettre un bandage autour de sa poitrine _– Rappelons qu'elle n'a pas encore l'once d'un sein sur son torse –_ Son équipage n'a pas confiance en elle, il semble simplement intéressé. Elle n'a pas confiance en son équipage. Ils finissent par rencontrer Law, qui s'intéresse de prés au Petit, il ignore que c'est une fille. Il joue avec, longuement, Noée s'oublie et devient Noé, un garçon. Il en omet même sa féminité. Lorsque Law apprend la vérité, Noé avoue préférer son apparence masculine _– dans un corps toujours très juvéniles –_ Et pour ne pas qu'il grandisse et devienne une femme, Law lui donne un traitement hormonal. Voilà pourquoi à seize ans, Noée semble n'en avoir que quatorze. Finalement, lorsque Noé s'entiche de Law au point de lui céder toute faveur _– de l'aduler en soi_ – Noé décide de faire de son propre équipage, un flotte _– disons le nous –_ des Pirates du cœur. Le rouquin et son équipage sont alors envoyés en éclaireur dans le Nouveau Monde.

 **POUR TOUT LE MONDE, LECTEUR DE PIRATERIE DANS LE SANG COMPRIS**

Noé à une faible prime, d'une vingtaine de millions de berryes à peine. Son équipage se fait doucement connaître comme _« Second équipage des Pirates du Cœur. »_

* * *

 **LA VOIX D'UN PÈRE**

Le Nouveau Monde était un fantasque univers. On y croisait d'étranges créatures se faufilant au grès des vagues. Parfois, des monstres marins surgissaient des cieux pour abattre leurs nageoires dantesques au hasard d'une coque ou d'un mat. Des pentes abruptes entraînaient les navires aux confins des abysses, engloutissant les plus infortunés des matelots. Quelques fous assuraient qu'une survie était le plus courtois des compromis sur cette partie de Grandline. Ils se fourvoyaient et mouraient. On ne survie pas sur Grandline, la survie est une bien piètre existence, une lubie entretenue par l'engeance d'une piraterie pitoyable ! S'imposer, et vivre en Homme libre, nulle autre conjoncture ne vous saurez grès pour sillonner l'impétueux Nouveau Monde. Il était rare qu'un navire en rencontre un second. Mais toute bataille engagée sur ces eaux se soldait par l'extinction malheureuse de l'un des opposants.

Noé s'y était frayé un sillon confortable. Charles était un gamin d'esprit, le plus futé que l'on eu pu trouver en mer. Il ressentait l'océan comme s'il se fut agit d'une extension de son propre corps. Ainsi, rares étaient les tempêtes qui enlisaient le Burn. A sa souvenance, l'équipage n'avait essuyé qu'une unique colère océanique. Le vent s'était soudainement levé. Charles, qui sommeillait dans son cabinet de consultation s'était empressé de rejoindre le pont avant, progressant paresseusement, les jambes assaillies par la fatigue et les efforts d'une journée particulièrement éreintante. Alors qu'il frottait ses yeux cotonneux, un maelström avala l'horizon tout entier. Le bateau s'était élancé à sa tête sans qu'il ne fut possible de l'y restreindre. L'équipage replia les voiles dans une hâte maladroite, mais le bateau ne cessait de prendre vitesse, et ce, malgré les roues à aube qui s'usaient à éloigner le bâtiment.

Le souffle court, Noé s'était appuyé à l'embardée dans son dos. Un sourire contre ses lèvres pleines, les cheveux désordonnés, tristes victimes des émois effrénés des bourrasques meurtrières, le Gamin avait basculé sa tête en arrière, ses yeux noirs vissés sur les cieux ombrageux. Étrange sentiment que de sentir ses derniers instant effleurer avec paresse les contours d'une courte existence. Le roux se souvenait de la quiétude qui avait ébahi ses traits juvéniles. Il n'avait pas peur. A quoi bon craindre l'inéluctable ? Lorsque le vent s'essouffla dans un dernier assaut et que le gouffre étendu sous la coque du Burn se résorba, les jambes du Capitaine se dérobèrent sous son corps trémulant. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu tendre des lèvres dociles au baiser divin de la mort ? Il lui avait fallut quelques minutes pour recouvrer contenance. Il balaya le pont inférieur d'un œil vigilant, soucieux de s'enquérir de l'état de ses camarades.

Les îles représentaient des dangers immédiats. On y rencontrait d'affreuses bêtes sauvages, des îles qui, toute entière vivaient, respiraient et se nourrissaient de tout les malheureux qui foulaient leurs Terres. Les îles les plus paisibles échangeaient leur quiétude coutumière contre des beuveries de Pirates, accueillant bien souvent quelques vils repères. Parfois, lorsque l'on déambulait dans un quartier bruyant d'une ville balnéaire, l'on rencontrait des villageois larmoyants, regrettant l'aire sereine qui précéda cette soudaine agitation. Les empereurs, en ce temps, veillaient leur royaume. Il n'était pas question d'aller grignoter quelques parcelles voisines. D'une force relativement équivalente, chacun connaissait les pertes qu'il encourait à s'attaquer à l'un de ses confrères. Mais … L'annonce du décès de Barbe Blanche et de son second commandant avait dénaturé ce quiet quotidien.

 **« Une île ! _La porte avait cogné bruyamment contre le mur alors que la silhouette survoltée de Garo se dessinait dans son encadrement._**

 **_ Une idée du nom de cette île, _interrogea plus calmement le rouquin alors qu'il contournait la petite table qui supportait ses lectures._**

 **_ Nop. _Négation qu'il accompagna d'un laconique hochement de tête. Alors que son regard se perdait derrière l'épaule de son Capitaine, il reprit._ Tu faisais quoi ? La lecture c'est pas ton truc, non ?**

 **_ En effet, _répondit Noé qui refermait la porte de sa cabine derrière eux._ Ce sont des plans d'armes confectionnés par Charles. Dés que l'on pourra, on fera escale sur une île marchande. Apparemment, il a des projets d'armes en tête et c'est visiblement le moment de les concrétiser, _expliquait posément le Capitaine qui rejoignait le reste de ses Hommes rassemblés sur le pont. »_**

L'île se situait à quelques miles nautiques. D'ici, elle paraissait bénéficier d'une agréable quiétude. Qu'importait quelle genre de menace elle pouvait abriter, il n'en restait pas moins que l'équipage devrait arrimer. Sous peu, ils seraient à terre, posant leurs pieds prudents au hasard d'une marche attentive. Lyka, niché dans la vigie couvait l'île d'un regard que la longue vue confortait. Aucun pavillon noir. Pas de marines. Rien que des arbres pharaoniques se pressant de part et d'autre de la petite île. Une Terre sauvage probablement. Voilà qui confortait le petit rouquin. Il suait sans cesse de ces batailles qu'il devait livrer. Si la Marine lui concédait quelque avantage _– notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait d'opérer un replis stratégique -_ , les Pirates eux, se réjouissaient toujours de voir se dessiner aux prémisses de l'horizon le pavillon noir des Heart Pirates. C'était éreintant. Et rares étaient les échanges gratifiant qui résultaient de ces altercations. Les puissants se fichaient bien de combattre des Rookies. Paradoxalement, seuls les faibles s'y risquaient.

Lorsqu'enfin leur bâtiment s'immobilisa à l'abri d'un crique étriquée, Noé quitta le navire d'un pas leste. Garo l'accompagnerait. Comme souvent, le blond refusait de voir son Capitaine disparaître seul de son champs gravitationnel _– c'est ainsi qu'il nommait l'étendue qu'il pouvait embrasser d'un unique regard -_ Quant aux Jumeaux, Kaly s'était proposé pour demeurer à bord du Burn alors que Charles pressait le pas derrière un Lyka guindé.

Noé lança un regard discret au camarade qui accompagnait sa marche. Il lui semblait parfois que le garçon conservait pour lui certains sentiments auxquels il n'était pas en mesure de répondre. Il en avait informé son supérieur, Trafalgar Law, au détour d'un rapport de mission rondement menée. Le Chirurgien s'en était courroucé. Il n'appréciait guère que l'on attarde quelque œillade quémandeuse sur ce qu'il estimait sien. Noé s'en était réjoui, lui rappelant joyeusement tout l'amour que son petit cœur lui autorisait. Law jamais ne répondait à ses inclinations, mais le petit devinait son sourire derrière le combiné de son escargophone.

 **« Tu penses encore à lui ? _Garo avait cessé sa progression, les bras croisés contre son torse nu, il observait son Capitaine._**

 **_ Pardon ? _Interrogea Noé qui saisissait néanmoins tout l'enjeu de la question._**

 **_ Trafalgar, tu penses à lui, n'est-ce pas ? _Face aux lèvres closes de son Capitaine, il reprit :_ Moi, il ne m'inspire pas confiance, _avoua-t-il alors que ces révélations résonnaient comme une litanie coutumière aux oreilles du plus jeune._**

 **_ Il a toute ma confiance, _répondit-il simplement._**

 **_ Mais …**

 **_ Et je suis ton capitaine. J'ai décidé de parcourir le Nouveau Monde sous ses couleurs. Tu l'acceptes ou tu quittes l'équipage. _Alors qu'il reprenait son avancé, il ajouta._ Et son nom est Law, tâche de t'en souvenir. »**

Noé n'exploitait jamais son titre de supérieur pour faire imposer ses volontés, excepté lorsque l'honneur de son si désiré Trafalgar Law était bousculé. Le cartographe en aurait gémit de frustration. Bien sûr, il n'envisageait nullement de se retirer de l'équipage. Quitter son petit Capitaine ? Hors de question, il le chérissait plus que de raison ce gamin androgyne !

La forêt tout entière raisonnait des mugissements des bêtes tapies dans les hauteurs des branchages ou dissimulées sous les ailes bienveillantes des épaisses fougères qui prorogeaient leur ascension, écorchant leurs mollets découverts. La cime des arbres ondulait au rythme cadencé des rafales qui les assaillaient. Étrange, alors que la rive de l'île semblait préserver sa quiétude, le cœur lui était en proie à de violents assauts anticycloniques. Le vent s'embourbait vilement entre les jambes arquées des jeunes Pirates, il s'y accrochait fermement, prenant grand soin de faire chuter leur corps chancelant.

Une motte de terre se déroba soudainement sous les pieds du rouquin surpris, il ne put réprimer le geste de recule qui l'emporta au loin. Sa tête heurta le tronc épais d'un arbre centenaire, alors qu'il saisissait péniblement les suppliques lointaines de Garo.

• • •

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert l'œil que les éclats de voix qui sévissaient au loin lui vrillèrent le crâne d'une douleur aiguë. Doucement, il dégagea ses iris de ses lourdes paupières. Il lui semblait que son cœur s'était soudainement logé dans son crâne et qu'il s'accommodait à le tourmenter de ses battements frénétiques. Il grimaça. Où se trouvait-il ? Des hommes festoyaient à quelques mètres de lui. Des voix inconnues s'esclaffaient joyeusement.

Il se trouvait en forêt, luttant contre les assauts d'un vent violent lorsqu'une bourrasque plus pernicieuse que les précédentes l'avait balayé au loin. Une nouvelle œillade à l'assemblé … Garo ? Où était-il ? **« Réveillée ? »** Un homme se trouvait là, à ses côtés. Les jambes croisées, accueillant deux coudes grassouillets qui soutenaient une tête ronde. Le gamin esquissa un geste de recule, mais grimaça, laissant son petit corps s'échouer contre le sol terreux.

 **« Tu dois prendre ça, _dit l'inconnu alors qu'il lui tendait une étrange petite pilule. Noé demeura à terre, accordant une attention sommaire au gros homme qui croqua goulûment dans un morceau de viande logé dans son autre main._ Ce n'est pas du poison, _précisa-t-il alors qu'un rire gras écorcha bientôt sa gorge._**

 **_ Je ne prendrai pas ça ! Où est Garo ? Je veux le voir ! _Noé s'était redressé, haletant. Omettant à grand mal son crâne lancinant._**

 **_ Je t'ai connu plus sympathique, il s'esclaffa un _e nouvelle fois. Déconcerté, le gamin garda bouche close._ Bon, comme tu veux. Je vais chercher le Capitaine, il m'a dit de le prévenir lorsque tu serais réveillée. »**

Lorsque le gros Pirate se fut suffisamment éloigné, le Petit se hissa, cahin-caha sur ses jambes maladroites. Il amorça une retraite mal aisée. Derrière lui, une pente abrupte endolorirait davantage encore son corps contusionné. Voilà qui lui seyait bien mieux que la mort. Alors qu'il s'élançait, une main avorta sa course et le petit chavira, s'écrasant lamentablement sur le sol. Il pesta silencieusement, ses bras grêles croisés contre sa poitrine, ses mèches auburn dissimulant deux pupilles irritées. Il ne daigna dégager sa vue lorsqu'un nouvel homme pris place à ses côtés.

 **« Lucky m'a dit que tu refusais de prendre le médicament du Docteur. _Silence._ Tu ne veux pas parler ? _Silence._ Que fais-tu ici ? Tu t'es perdue ? Tu es en mission peut-être ? _Silence._ C'est ce Chirurgien qui t'envoie ? _Silence._ Tu n'as pas changé, tu es vraiment une tête de mule, _soupira l'homme. »_**

Pas changé ? Le Petit Capitaine fronça des sourcils dubitatifs. Il concéda néanmoins un bref regard à son interlocuteur. Un instant, il en demeura coi ! Les yeux exorbités derrières sa chevelure rougeoyante, il regardait l'homme qui lui faisait face. Trois cicatrices barraient son œil gauche. Une petite barbe encadrait des lèvres souriantes. Des cheveux aussi brûlants que les siens surmontaient un visage amical. L'un des quatre empereurs régnant sur le Nouveau Monde : Shanks le Roux. Son père.

 **« Papa, _glapit le petit qui, titubant, s'élança contre le large torse de son père. Shanks referma son unique bras sur le corps chétif de sa fille._ J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter … Je suis devenue Pirate ! Comme toi ! Comme Luffy. Comme Ace, sa _voix s'étrangla soudainement dans sa gorge alors qu'elle pressait la chemise blanche de l'empereur entre ses petit doigts crispés._**

 **_ Tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard, tu veux ? Pour le moment, prends le médoc' du Doc et repose toi encore un peu. »**

Le gamin abdiqua sans mal, regagnant sans plus attendre la douce étreinte de Morphée.

• • •

Lorsqu'il recouvra enfin toute l'aisance d'un esprit débarrassé des grisailles cotonneuses du sommeil, le petit se dressa prestement sur ses deux petits pieds, manquant de se renfrogner malencontreusement contre le sol qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Seuls les crépitements malingres d'un feu agonisant, témoin en déclin des festivités qui, il y a quelques heures encore, pavoisaient un bon quart de l'île, semblaient troubler la quiétude qui lovait doucereuse les Pirates étendus à même le sol, sommeillants paisiblement. De faibles rayons de lune se jetaient au hasard d'un visage goguenard, d'une branche échouée sur le sol. Plus loin, les feuillages épais couvaient jalousement les Terres endormies, si bien que Noé n'eut à faire que quelques pas pour s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres opaques de l'île inconnue.

Dans le silence épais qui lui sciait les nerfs et étreignait la gorge, le petit parvenait sans mal à percevoir les assauts réguliers de sa respiration. Il l'entendait toute entière gonfler ses poumons avant qu'ils n'en expulsent les excédents. _**« Pop pop. Pop pop. Pop pop. »**_ Son cœur frappait en deux temps. D'abord, il affublait sa poitrine d'un Pop retentissant, le second, plus discret se dissimulait dans le sillage de son prédécesseur. Il déposa une main chancelante contre son torse chétif. _**« Il est tout à fait normal que tu ressentes encore les battements de ton cœur, et ce, même s'il a déserté ton corps. Lorsque j'enlève un cœur, je ne tue pas son propriétaire. Ce que tu nommes innocemment battements, ne constitue en réalité que la circulation du sang dans le reste de ton corps. »**_ Pourtant, là, bercé par des comptines silencieuses, Noé percevait les palpitation d'un organe manquant comme s'il fut encore le paisible locataire de son thorax.

Soudain, la nuque raide, il redressa une tête attentive. Quelqu'un l'épiait. Un regard brûlant vrillait son dos. Des accusations silencieuses cognaient douloureusement contre son crâne souffreteux. Les jambes arquées, Noé crispa soudainement ses poings vengeurs. Silence. L'obscurité n'était que tyrannie du regard. Qu'importe les tyrannies, aucune sévisses ne contraignait les libertés d'un Pirates.

Sur sa droite ! D'un bond, il esquiva la lame qui effleura la rondeur de sa joue. Un nouvel assaut, précipita le rouquin à terre. Son agresseur s'effondra lourdement lorsque Noé le fit chavirer d'un habile jeu de jambes. Il dû néanmoins regagner une distance de sécurité satisfaisante. A peine le petit eut-il recouvré un semblant d'équilibre qu'une large paume le força à s'échouer sur le sol, à quelques mètres de là. Il n'eut nullement le loisir de regagner une position décente que son adversaire fondait sur lui. Le gamin le gratifia d'une faible caresse, et le corps rival fut projeté contre un tronc massif. Alors qu'il se targuait d'une victoire aisée, des doigts roides enserrèrent sa gorge. Le dos niché contre un arbre, les pieds battants frénétiquement dans un vide inquiétant, Noé accrochait de ses maigres forces le bras assassin qui pressait sa trachée. Ses lèvres ouvertes en une supplication silencieuse, le gamin luttait … Jamais. Plus jamais il ne succomberait aux courbes délicieuses de la mort ! Dans un ultime élan, il balança ses petites jambes , s'arquant de tout son être pour s'agripper au large bras qui menaçait ses jours. Une vague d'énergie le submergea. Son adversaire libéra sa prise bien avant que l'étau sanguinaire du fruit des champs de force ne le déchiquette.

 **« Tu te défends …**

 **_ Pa .. Pa, _hoqueta difficilement le petit qui, les mains fichées contre sa gorge douloureuse tentait de s'administrer quelques caresses accommodantes._**

 **_ L'idée de te voir dans le Nouveau Monde ne me plaît pas. Celle de te voir sous les ordres de ce sale gamin, encore moins … Et ne parlons pas de cette lubie que tu as de te faire passer pour un Petit Homme, _il souffla, le jour qui se levait laissant apparaître les traits éreintés de l'Empereur._**

 **_ Law, c'est quelqu'un de bien, _parvint à assurer le petit entre deux quintes de toux. »_**

Un nouveau silence. Noé … Noée, allait sur ses dix sept ans désormais. Elle n'atteignait pas le mètre cinquante cinq. Ses hanches se frayaient un passage maladif sur son corps malingre, mais aucune poitrine n'arrondissait les pans de son ample chemise. Elle n'était pas femme, car son corps trop chétif n'était pas en mesure d'assumer des menstruations. Tout son corps était glabre, pareil à celui d'un enfant de treize ans. Elle pinça ses lèvres, réprimant douloureusement la bile qui lacérait sa trachée, s'acheminant vers ses lèvres. Elle ne put retenir les spasmes qui secouèrent nerveusement son dos courbé alors qu'elle rendait sur le sol humide, son dernier repas.

 **« Je suis … Désolée, _souffla-t-elle alors que, voûtée, lacérant le sol de ses ongles courts la jeune femme contenait avec peine les crispation douloureuses de son estomac._**

 **_ Tu es ma fille. Ma petite princesse. Pas … Tu es comme nous t'avons conçu ta mère et moi … Pourquoi es-tu si prompt à dissimuler ce que tu es ? _Voilà donc les tourments qui chagrinaient son géniteur. Un sourire désolé contre ses lèvres pleines, la rouquine se redressa, fébrile, s'adossant à un tronc solide._**

 **_ Je sais pas. Avec le temps, je m'oublie. Je suis ce que l'on veut que je sois. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être un Petit Homme. Ça ne me dérange plus d'être une Petite femme …**

 **_ Princesse ! _Insista le Roux, pointant un doigt accusateur vers le corps nerveux de son enfant._**

 **_ C'est ça qui t'inquiétais tant, que je ne sois plus ta fille ?**

 **_ Non. Tout m'inquiète. Je te connais … Garp m'a contacté lors de ton départ. Il était paniqué, _un soupire las perça ses lèvres alors qu'il attrapait le poignet de sa fille pour la loger confortablement contre son large torse._ J'ai peur, _confessa-t-il alors qu'il déposait son menton sur le petit crâne de la gamine._ J'ai peur que ce Trafalgar Law fasse de toi une muraille impénétrable, une arme défensive. Il a sauvé Luffy, ton frère, je le sais. Il n'en reste pas moins malsain. Je sais ! Je sais … Je ne le connais pas. Mais, Ma Puce, je suis sur les mers depuis si longtemps que je suis certain d'avoir croisé toute l'engeance de la Piraterie. Garo, ton ami blondinet … Il m'a parlé de ta relation avec ce Rookie. Il a une dizaine d'années d'avance sur toi, et un lourd passif. Et puis … Il y a cette haine que tu entretiens pour le reste du monde. Noée … Le monde ne se constitue pas uniquement de tes amis et des autres ! Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne pourras pas ramener ton frère en épanchant ta colère sur chaque Pirate, chaque Marine, chaque âme qui vive que tu croises. »**

Silencieuse, l'enfant observait d'un œil distrait la clairière qui accueillait le sommeil des Pirates. A présent, les rayons plaintifs du jour éclairaient la moue chagrinée du Grand Pirate.

 **« Que faut-il faire alors ? _Deux pupilles larmoyantes dévisageaient l'adulte._ Que faut-il que je fasse pour le ramener ? Parce qu'il n'est pas réellement mort hein … C'est pas possible. C'est idiot. Ace va forcément revenir. Il y a une solution, j'en suis certaine ! Il y a … mais je n'arrive pas à la trouver ! A chaque fois que j'imagine m'en saisir, elle m'échappe, _sa petite main s'ouvrit, un instant, elle demeura là, immobile, en suspend dans le vide avant que ses doigts ne se referment sur le néant. Elle secoua vivement la tête._ Je vais trouver. La solution est dans un coin de ma tête. Je vais trouver, _répéta-t-elle alors que sa voix se perdait dans un écho douloureux._**

 **_ Je crois sincèrement qu'il est temps Noée. Il est temps pour toi de le laisser partir. Tu as assez lutté, repose-toi maintenant. Et laisse-le … N'essaie pas de le retrouver derrière les cheveux ébènes et les moues condescendantes de ce Chirurgien. Ace n'est plus. Law n'est pas Ace … »**

De gros sanglots secouèrent bientôt le corps chétif du petit. Les doigts crispés sur l'ample chemise de son père, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait comme jamais, regrettant les sourires chaleureux de son aînés, ses promesses et ses vilaines blagues. Ses jeux, ses entraînements improvisés et ses moues autoritaires. Son affection, ses confession et ses larmes. Elle regrettait ses disputes, toutes ces fois ou, courroucée, elle s'en était allée, les sourcils froncés et l'œil mauvais. Elle l'avait aimé. Tant aimé, au delà des mots, au delà même de ce qu'admettrait la bienséance. Ace avait été tout à la fois son frère, son idole et son premier amour. C'est lui qui, le jour de son départ, lui avait offert son premier baiser. Ils s'étaient isolés, à l'abri des conifères …

 _« **Ace !** Le jeune homme, bagage sous le bras dardait sa cadette d'un regard impatient. **Tu ne peux pas partir !** Avait-elle annoncé, catégorique._

 __ **Pardon ?** Il avait oscillé un instant entre l'irritation et la consternation. Pourquoi Diable ne pourrait-il pas quitter l'île de Dawn ? Tout trois s'étaient pourtant accordés longuement sur leur départ respectif._

 _ **_ Tu ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas ! Je …** Elle fronça un instant ses sourcils, gonflant ses joues épaisses en une moue enfantine. **Sinon, moi je ne pourrai plus apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Et tu es tellement fort … Je voudrais que tu restes jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de te battre,** affirma-t-elle alors qu'un hochement de tête résigné accueillait sa remarque. _

_**_ Hm. Je vois,** laissant choir son sac à dos contre le sol, le jeune homme pressa le petit corps de la petite contre le sien, déposant quelques baisers affectifs sur le haut de son crâne. **Je connais la promesse que Sabo t'avait faite tu sais. Et puisqu'il n'est plus là, lorsque tu seras grande, que tu auras dix sept ans et que tu t'engageras sur les mers, alors je t'épouserai !**_

 __ **Mais …** A peine eut-elle redressé ses joues bouffies de larmes et colorées par la gêne que les lèvres de son aîné se pressaient contre les siennes. Elle en fut si abasourdie que ses jambes se dérobèrent soudainement sous son corps. Elle ne dû son salut qu'aux réflexes du plus grand qui l'enserra chaleureusement. _

_**_ Je le sais bien Noée, que tu m'aimes. Pour le moment, tu es encore la moitié d'un bébé. Mais je t'attendrai … Plus ou moins … Mais lorsque tu seras là, promis, je serai à toi**. » _

Noée pleurait. Encore. Les larmes traçaient sur ses joues un sillage brûlant, corrosif qui lui lasserait la peau jusqu'aus entrailles qu'elles évidaient douloureusement. Ace … Lorsqu'enfin les dernières larmes s'échouèrent contre le sol moite, un sourire maladif étira fébrilement ses lèvres.

 **« Je suis désolée Papa. Je … Je dois m'accrocher à Law. Je n'y survivrai pas si je n'avais plus personne en qui _le_ reconnaître. »**

• • •

Noée s'était installée sur la figure de proue de son bâtiment. Elle n'avait pas pour y habitude de s'y loger, mais elle se plaisait à y retrouver Khyra. Voilà près de trois mois qu'elle avait quitté l'île qui l'avait conduite à son père. Depuis, elle s'était recueillie sur la tombe de son aîné. Il lui arrivait de ressasser les paroles du Roux Senior. Law n'était pas Ace … Quelque part, Noée s'en apercevait. Qu'importait, il lui plaisait de reconnaître les yeux taquins de son aîné dans les orbes froides de son supérieur. Elle avait contacté Law, dans la foulé. La voix larmoyante, elle lui avait promis de l'aimer, encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et de lui appartenir. A jamais. Et, lorsque suppliante, elle lui avait demandé de l'aimer en retour … _**« Tu es Mon trésor Noé. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste et jamais je ne te céderai à quelqu'un. Tu es à moi. Et, parce que cela ne puis être autrement, je suis à toi. »**_ Puis il avait coupé la communication.

C'est l'âme sereine que la jeune femme foula les terres de Dressrosa. Law l'y retrouverait !

* * *

 _ **Bon, je tiens tout de même à mettre quelques petits points au clair. Premièrement, le cœur volage de Noée. En fait, elle a toujours voué un amour passionnel et une admiration sans faille pour son aîné, Ace. Quant à la promesse qu'elle partageait avec Sabo, et bien le blond était un peu la seule figure masculine réellement affective quand elle était plus jeune – Ace étant plutôt froid et Luffy un gamin hyperactif – du coup, c'est davantage une promesse d'Enfant. Pour Law, elle reporte simplement toute l'inclination qu'elle avait pour Ace sur le Chirurgien. C'est carrément malsain. Elle préfère s'abandonner elle-même que laisser son frère partir.**_

 _ **Puis, lorsque le milieu de l'OS arrive, Noée redevient femme. En fait, Noée étant androgyne, elle est comme on la perçoit. Elle se fiche d'être homme ou femme. Voilà !**_

 _ **Pour la suite. Dites-moi. J'ai un OS sur le feu, traitant de la relation qui unissait Noée et Ace. Et tout l'amour et l'adoration que la petite pouvait vouer à son aîné. Ca vous intéresse également ? Ou je peux simplement poster directement la seconde partie de « La piraterie dans le Sang » Ou publier l'OS plus tard. Dites-moi ce que vous préférez. Moi ça m'est égale !**_

 _ **Sinon, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite « Entre deux promesses » **_

_**A bientôt !**_


End file.
